robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
TR2
TR2 is a heavyweight robot that competed in Series 8 of Robot Wars. Featuring a powerful flipper, it placed third in Series 8 after defeating former semi-finalists King B Remix, Or Te and Dantomkia in its heat. It lost only a single battle in its debut series, to eventual champion Apollo. TR2 also made a one-off appearance in Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, fighting Behemoth, after it was not selected to return for the main competition of Series 9, the subject of much controversy. TR2 stands for Toon Raider 2. The name "Toon Raider" is a reference to the Tomb Raider series of video games, and Team Toon's Newcastle background. Design TR2 is armed with a full-pressure flipper. The flipper is highly powerful, capable of flipping a one tonne car, and also features a spiked axe on the rear, nicknamed the 'bum axe'. The axe works in tandem with the robot's flipper, like that of 8645T and Robochicken, allowing TR2 to attack from either side using the flipper. This weapon also acts as the robot's self-righting mechanism. Its armour consists of 3.2mm of HARDOX wear resistant steel, with 20mm of High Density Polyethylene panels. TR2's flipper features a red protrusion on its surface, to stop other robots from driving over TR2, aiding its pushing ability, and is decorated with the number 7. The side of the robot is lined with red spikes, to allow the robot to cause damage by spinning on the spot. A complete rebuild of TR2https://www.facebook.com/RobotWarsTR2/posts/634802736729481 made a one-off appearance in the first episode of Battle of the Stars. The angle of TR2's wedge was reduced to offer a lower angle of engagement against horizontal spinners, and the flipper, now sporting a number 9 and new paint on the sides, was now constructed from a single sheet of metal. The rear axe and the red protrusion previously attached to the flipper were not present on television, though Team Toon had still brought axes that could have been applied. This new build reduced the amount of welding needed to produce the robot, as welding had been stated as a former weakness of TR2. Qualification TR2 first applied for Series 8, and was not originally chosen to compete, but was brought into the series after Doomba withdrew, achieving much success. Despite this, when an improved TR2 applied to enter Series 9, it was controversially rejected by the producershttps://www.facebook.com/RobotWarsTR2/posts/670254193184335. TR2 would later be invited on-set as a reserve, allowing it to compete in the exhibition match shown in Battle of the Stars, but TR2 ultimately did not compete in the main series. Following on from this, Team Toon upgraded and renamed their robot TR3 for the purposes of future qualification attempts. Robot History Series 8 TR2 competed in Episode 3, filling in as a last-minute reserve. In their first Robot Wars battle, Team Toon fought Big Nipper, Or Te and Supernova. TR2 ran into immediate problems when the battle started, as its flipper and axe could not fire in the match, essentially rendering it a weaponless wedge. Therefore, TR2 played a passive role, while Or Te was immobilised, and Supernova lost one of its flywheel teeth. Seeing this as the opportunity to strike, TR2 wedged underneath Supernova, pushing it into the arena wall and pit release, ripping away Supernova's other flywheel tooth. This left TR2 free to push Supernova around without risk of taking damage, and brought it right to the edge of the pit, also attempting to push Big Nipper down when it drew near. TR2 altered the angle of the side-stranded Supernova, which was pulled into the pit by the force of its own flywheel, allowing TR2 to qualify with Big Nipper, despite not using an active weapon. TR2 met Big Nipper for the second time in a row in the head-to-head round, which had swapped its spinning disc for crushing claws. TR2 held no fear, and exposed the side of Big Nipper to throw it towards the arena wall. Another flip brought Big Nipper into the clutches of Dead Metal, which started using its saw, while TR2 attempted to lift both robots simultaneously. The two robots skirted around the arena, until the pit was opened, where Big Nipper drove right onto the edge. TR2 pitted its opponent and earned three points. TR2 then fought new opposition, fellow flipper Dantomkia, which the on-screen statistics implied was a stronger machine. However, TR2 kept its flipper low to the ground, and Dantomkia could not help but show its high ground clearance, being thrown into the arena wall. TR2's next flip slammed Dantomkia into an entry gate, although TR2 was flipped in retaliation afterwards. TR2 overturned Dantomkia once again, but when it self-righted, Dantomkia's flipper did not close. TR2 landed the KO flip, launching Dantomkia over, from which it could not self-right. TR2 celebrated by using its rear axe to attack the immobile Dantomkia, as cease was called. On six points, TR2 had ensured its place in the Heat Final, but regardless it faced King B Remix. TR2 was easily able to expose the ground clearance of King B Remix, and flipped it towards the arena wall, then launched some smaller flips, keeping King B within the CPZ. TR2 tried to throw King B Remix out of the arena, but did not have the strength, and threw it into the wall, then into Sir Killalot. TR2 pressed the pit release button, while King B was held over the flame pit, immobilising it. TR2 performed the coup de grâce, and flipped King B Remix directly into the pit. TR2 qualified for the Heat Final with the perfect nine points, where it faced Dantomkia for the second time. TR2 started the battle in much the same way, trying to expose Dantomkia's side ground clearance, but this drove TR2 right over the floor flipper, which tossed it over, and Dantomkia flipped it towards Matilda. When Dantomkia sustained damage from Matilda, TR2 flipped their opponent, and a second flip launched it across the arena. Dantomkia suffered damage from Matilda, losing the use of its flipper, allowing TR2 to throw it into the side wall, and drive it over the floor flipper, which immobilised Dantomkia by overturning it. Although TR2 could not throw Dantomkia into the trench at the end, they had completed their undefeated run through the heat, and qualified for the Grand Final, despite a late insult from Team S.Tek. Team Toon were unfazed, and continued with their catchphrase "stay confident, not cocky", as they progressed to the Grand Final. In its group battle of the Grand Final, TR2 fought Pulsar, and wildcard Thor. TR2 did not use its rear axe throughout the Grand Final. Although TR2 took a blow from Pulsar, slightly bending its flipper, TR2 pushed back, causing Pulsar to lose drive on one side near immediately. TR2 instead focused on the mobile Thor, flipping it over after a missed flip overturned TR2, and then pressed the pit release button. After flipping Thor, TR2 snuck up behind Pulsar and tossed it over, also flipping Thor when it attacked Pulsar. Although TR2 tried to throw Thor out of the arena, Pulsar was counted out, and the flipper and axe progressed, despite TR2 flipping Thor once again. In the head-to-head stage, TR2's first opponent was Apollo. It entered the battle with a new wedge welded on the front, after the flipper was damaged by Pulsar. TR2's ground clearance quickly proved to be inferior to Apollo's, and TR2 was launched into the air twice, before being tossed right onto the arena wall, where TR2 barely managed to fall back in. TR2 landed on Dead Metal's saw when flipped again, but retaliated with a flip of its own, followed up by a second flip on Apollo while Team MAD were distracted trying to flip Dead Metal. The contest was now much more even, with Apollo and TR2 flipping each other repeatedly, but when TR2 missed one particular flip, Apollo capitalised and threw it over, against the wall. TR2 did not have enough power to self-right, and was left stranded on its back. TR2 had to defeat Thor in the next battle to stay in the competition, but it quickly got underneath and threw it over. When Thor fled, TR2 flipped it over multiple times in succession, throwing it into the trench wall. TR2 used the spike arch on top of its flipped to trap Thor in place, and drove it towards Dead Metal, throwing Thor onto the flame pit. TR2 continued to flip Thor, and punished it further in combination with Matilda. TR2 flipped Thor more times, and brought it into the flywheel of Matilda, which nearly immobilised it. TR2 flipped Thor over whenever it showed signs of life, and threw it towards Matilda, which flipped Thor out of the arena, awarding the full 3 points to TR2 for a knockout win. In the final head-to-head, TR2 fought Carbide. Although Carbide's initial impacts sent TR2 reeling, ripping a panel from the top of the robot, TR2 escaped the clutches of Sir Killalot, and stopped Carbide's spinning bar by sustaining a final blow. TR2 drove underneath Sir Killalot and opened the pit, then flipped Carbide over. TR2 threw Carbide into the arena wall, and brought it near to the pit. The audience cheered for TR2 as it lured Carbide over the floor flipper repeatedly, and flipped it into Shunt. After flipping Carbide again, TR2 parked near the pit to draw Carbide towards it, but was forced to flip it back into Shunt. TR2 had lost the use of its flipper, but it held Carbide in the CPZ until cease was called. The Judges' decision was unanimously called in favour of TR2, awarding it two points. This would only be enough points to qualify for the final if Thor defeated Apollo, so Team Toon watched the match alongside Dara and Angela, but were eliminated from the competition when Apollo surpassed TR2 in points. Series 9 Although it was not chosen to compete in the main competition, the brand-new version of TR2 fought in an exhibition match against Behemoth, which was aired during Episode 1 of Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars. Uniquely, TR2 was driven by series presenter Dara Ó Briain, in a battle against Angela Scanlon. TR2 made the first move of the battle, breaching Behemoth's front ground clearance to launch it into the wall near the pit release button. Once Behemoth opened the pit, TR2 flipped Behemoth back into the wall. Behemoth struggled to self-right, so TR2 performed a premature victory dance by spinning on the spot until Behemoth eventually righted itself. TR2 continued to apply pressure, so Behemoth flipped itself over, and TR2 pushed it onto its side. TR2 kept its distance until Dara Ó Briain lined up a charge to drive straight under Behemoth, and came out out on the other side. After another missed flip from Behemoth which stranded the robot on its back, TR2 rocketed Behemoth across the arena. Satisfied with his performance, Dara Ó Briain allowed Angela Scanlon to flip TR2 over, after which TR2 self-righted. Cease was called after three minutes had elapsed, although no winner of the battle was officially declared. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 1 Series Record Robot Wars Live Events TR2 and Toon Raider were regular competitors at Robot Wars live events, with their success improving each year. At the Robot Wars World Championship 2015 in Colchester, TR2 passed the first round without having to do anything - An Adorable Kitten never moved, so it qualified automatically with ThunderChild, although TR2 still threw both machines out of the arena regardless. In the quarter-finals, TR2 fought Thor and Eruption, but after a long fight, TR2 ran low on gas, and could not self-right when flipped by Eruption. Thor won the battle, and TR2 was eliminated. Outside Robot Wars TR2 is the successor to Toon Raider, which also participates in Robot Wars Live Events, but has no involvement with the TV show. It was originally built in John Findlay's workshop in conjunction with Team Toon, and has received several upgrades since its combat debut in order to keep it in fighting condition. In addition to Robot Wars, TR2 also makes regular appearances in other live robot combat shows such as Robots Live!, with its most recent successes including winning the 2015 FRA UK Heavyweight Championship at their Stevenage event and finishing third in the 2016 event. TR3 made its live debut at the Burgess Hill event hosted by Robots Live!, where it fought Behemoth, Eruption and Nuts 2. TR2's predecessor, Toon Raider, was previously called And His Army, and began life as John Bell's heavyweight Batterbot before being given to Team Toon, who repainted it and gave it its new name. And His Army fell in the group stages of the 2008 UK Championships after being damaged by Tiberius, but was rebuilt for 2009 and reached the UK Championship finals that year, where it lost to Terrorhurtz on a judges' decision. In 2010, And His Army was rebuilt again, this time being renamed Toon Raider, and has performed well since, reaching the semi-finals of the 2010 UK Championships before losing to Iron-Awe 5, as well as finishing third in the 2010 Annihilator. On June 19th 2010, Toon Raider first managed to truly make a name for itself by flipping Bigger Brother out of the arena. Trivia *TR2 was the only robot in Series 8 to qualify from its episode undefeated, not requiring a single Judges' decision. *TR2 was therefore the first robot to score the full 9 points in the Head-to-Head stage, and was also the robot in the Grand Final with the fewest losses throughout Series 8. *TR2 is one of three FRA heavyweight champions to have qualified from a heat, the others being Eruption and Terrorhurtz. *TR2 is the one of the few newcomers to have won a heat and face a veteran in every single battle. *Apollo and TR2 are the only robots to have fought three robots on multiple occasions during a single UK Championship run (fighting Dantomkia, Big Nipper and Thor twice each), though Apollo is the only robot to fight one of those robots three times. *TR2 is the only Grand Finalist to not qualify for the following series, unless Series 2's reserve Griffon is considered. Honours References External Links *Robot Wars - TR2 Facebook page *Robot Wars - TR2 Twitter *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-8/week-3/tr2 TR2 on the Robot Wars website] Category:Robots from Tyne and Wear Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Champions since Robot Wars Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robot Wars Third Place Category:Robots built while Robot Wars was off-air Category:UK Tag Team winners since Robot Wars Category:Robots with names based on video games Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots which debuted in Series 8